In which they all get drunk and that's all there's to be said about it
by Compound1O8O
Summary: Of course the first thing the twins discover is the cabinet with the liquor. It all started with a little game of Truth or Dare...


A/N: Hi again! I'm going to write as much as possible as long as I'm in the hospital, so here's another stupid fic, it's some sort of sequel to 'If you were gay'. I don't own these characters, you know the rest.

As a starter of the holidays, the Host Club travelled to one of the Ootori's summer houses, build on a large rock next to a white sandy beach. The sparkling water of the ocean reflected in the glass walls of the immense house, making it look so bright it was almost invisible.

The first evening of their arrival, the twins had found a little cabin cluttered with booze and the most expensive scotches and brandy's, which resulted in the lot of them lying sprawled out over the living room.

Kyouya smilingly shook his head while he slouched a little, abandoning his professional posture for the night and relaxing into the creamy white sofa. Next to him lay Tamaki, on his back with one arm thrown over his face in a dramatic pose with a glass of Johnny Walker in the other. He looked like he was going to pass out.

" Boss, you're not one to drink so much", Kaoru giggled, leaning into his brother's side where they sat on the ground. " You better settled with a beer."

" A real man drinks whiskey, boys", he murmured, not bothering to look at them.

Suddenly he sat up, swaying a bit, and his gaze swept over the room.

" Young lady, I'm very", he burped for a moment, " disappointed in you."

" You should be proud of her. She's a better drinker than her daddy", Hikaru teased, poking Haruhi in the ribs. The girl only rolled her eyes and took a big swig of her brandy.

" You're all a bunch of wimps."

" We had no idea you were such a party animal", Kyouya stated, patting Tamaki on his leg, who started sniffling.

" I'm not, I just like a glass every now and then."

" My daughter's turning into an alcoholic!" Tamaki wept, trying to make eye contact but he couldn't concentrate his eyes on one point for longer than two seconds.

" I'm not", Haruhi shot back, " but my dad was a heavy drinker. I used to sneak his liquor up to my room when I was just thirteen years old."

" I told you!" Tamaki cried dramatically, leaning forward and burying his face in Kyouya's shoulder.

Then he pointed an accusing finger in the twin's direction. " All their fault! Bad influence!"

Hikaru tapped a finger against his temple and Kaoru started giggling.

" I haven't had this much fun in a while", Honey exclaimed, his hands cramped around the small glass of vanilla liquor. He might look cute and all, but he still was a senior.

" We can even have more fun", Hikaru told them with a sly grin.

" What about a game", Kaoru began, " of Truth or Dare?" Hikaru finished his twin's sentence.

" Perfect!", Honey squeaked and he handed his glass to Mori so he could crawl forward into the circle. " I want to go first!"

" Kyouya", he picked, " Truth or Dare?"

The brunet seemed to ponder to even join in the game, but he shrugged and chose the latter.

" Alright! I dare you to take off your shirt for the rest of the game!"

A chuckle went through the crowd; for Mitsukuni it was an innocent gesture, but for the rest of the Club...

Kyouya already regretted playing.

He slowly got rid of his shirt and neatly folded it before hanging it on the back of the sofa.

" My turn. Kaoru."

The youngest twin shot him a fake shy look as Kyouya raised his eyebrows and said: " Truth."

" Has your brother ever bottomed?"

Hikaru threw an arm around his twin and suggestively smiled. " He'd never _dare _to-", but he was cut short.

" Actually there was this one time when I did him up against a bathroom stall in a club. He was drunk off his ass and I saw a great opportunity. He rather enjoyed it."

Hikaru's cheeks turned red and Haruhi had to hold her stomach from laughing. Tamaki on the other hand shot right up and glared at the twins and Kyouya.

" Mommy! How dare you to expose our daughter's ears to such filthy talk! I refuse to participate in these vulgarities!"

" Calm down, boss", Kaoru said calmly, watching his brother's flabbergasted face from the corner of his eye, " it's just a game."

Tamaki slumped back into his seat with crossed arms and started moping, and Hikaru cautiously laid a hand on Kaoru's arm: " Did that really happen?"

The younger laughed and nodded. " Yeah, you were so in for it, you rubbed your butt against my junk all night."

The game went on, and Haruhi was chosen. " Truth."

" Have you ever slept with someone?"

Tamaki was practically fuming by now and mumbled: " Of course not..."

" Yes, multiple people."

" What", he all but screamed, almost dropping his glass, " I can't believe you've let random men deflower your young body, Haruhi, how could you disappoint your daddy like this?"

" Hold on, Tamaki-senpai", Haruhi spoke, " I've never said anything about men."

It took some time for the blonde to comprehend that statement, and he stared at her in disbelief.

" Really, I thought you'd figure out I was a lesbian. If I wasn't, well...You're not exactly trolls either, so I think I would've already picked one of you by now if I was straight."

" This is getting interesting", Hikaru whispered to his twin, watching Tamaki struggle to find an answer. In the end, he only turned his back to the group and pulled his knees to his chest, silently fretting to himself why he let it come so far. Kyouya was enjoying himself dearly watching the boy.

" Tamaki-senpai", Haruhi spoke, " truth or dare?"

" Truth", the boy said, his voice muffled from hiding his face in the sofa.

" You know the other day when we teased Kyouya about the fact that he may or may not be gay, when you had dinner together and slept over at his house. Did something happen then?"

Suddenly, Kyouya's demeanor changed, crossing his legs and fiddling with his hands in his lap, and the others had never seen him so nervous about something. Tamaki also stiffened.

" Oh no", he wailed, clutching Kyouya's bare elbow, " they've caught us."

" So you _are _gay!", Honey squealed, jumping up and down in Mori's lap, and again, Kaoru handed Hikaru his money.

" I am not gay", Kyouya said, " Tamaki just happens to have the greatest ass in all of Japan. That's just a fact."

" And did you shag the greatest ass in all of Japan or did the greatest ass in all of Japan shag you?"

" I topped, of course", Kyouya said, not trying to look any of them in the eyes, and suddenly Tamaki's face was just an inch away from his own.

" In all of Japan? In the _universe, _excuse you", he whined, tracing a hand over Kyouya's exposed abdomen.

" That's quite a show you're putting on, boss. It's getting me hot", Hikaru said with a raised eyebrow, caressing his twin's thigh that was stretched out over his legs.

" A show, you say, why don't you show us something yourself?" Kyouya challenged them, and Kaoru was already shaking his head. " I've always wanted to watch you manage that uke of you."

Hikaru growled and grabbed his brother's waist, pulling him in for a passionate kiss, shoving his hand up the boy's shirt, earning an encouraging yell from Haruhi.

" Hika", the younger breathed between brushes of tongues and lips, resting his hands on his twin's chest for support.

" Whoa", Honey exclaimed, noticing his hands getting clammy, " that's hot."

" Try to top _that", _Hikaru murmured after a last lick over his brother's sinfully swollen bottom lip.

Kyouya didn't need to be told twice and took Tamaki's glass out of his hand, placing it on the wooden floor before pushing him on his back. Hovering over him, he let his burning gaze travel down the young man's body. Tamaki gripped the armrest behind his head and breathed heavily in anticipation.

Kyouya nudged his face to the side with his nose, licking a stripe from collarbone to ear before gently biting on the lobe. The blonde shivered and writhed beneath Kyouya, his ears and neck being the most sensitive spots on his body. Then Kyouya started nibbling on the skin, taking a piece of creamy white flesh between his teeth and biting down ever so slightly, causing Tamaki's mouth to fall open in a soft 'o'. Kyouya reverberated the sound when the boy started moaning, relishing the feeling of a hot mouth working over his neck, easily leaving bruises. Kyouya was already tired of it and pulled the collar of Tamaki's top down, revealing the rosy, peaky nipples he was about to ravish.

Tamaki turned his head away and almost choked on his whine when Kyouya's tongue lazily traced around the little peak, pinching the other between his fingers.

" Kyouya", he whispered, "...watching."

Immediately, Kyouya sat back from the body he cherished so much and watched the lust-filled faces of the twins, clinging to each other like they were pretending it were them. Haruhi was blushing and biting the nail of her thumb and Honey's expression was blank, but his fingers were going back and forth over Mori's stomach where he lay cuddled up to him.

" That was indeed quite a show...", Mori said calmly, the first time he spoke that night.

Tamaki was still holding on to the armrest for dear life, his cheeks and chest flushed, panting heavily.

" Mori", Kyouya spoke, " your turn."

" Dare."

Kyouya took a few steps forward and pushed a bottle of Martini forward. " Take some body-shots."

By this point, Haruhi and Hikaru were both grinning like maniacs to see how ever so innocent little Honey-senpai would undergo the same treatment. Without opening his mouth, Mori took the bottle from Kyouya and stood up, Honey jumping off his lap.

The small boy stripped his tight shirt off his petite figure and threw it in Kyouya's direction.

" This is going to be fun..."

Kyouya got back into his seat and pushed Tamaki back down when he sat up, fingers creeping underneath his top to caress him, watching as Honey raked a hand through his messy hair and got on his back so Mori could pour the cold liquid onto his flat stomach, forming small pools in the dips of his hipbones and his navel. Mitsukuni giggled when Mori's tongue licked down his chest, sucking at the skin of his bellybutton and hips, wriggling them in a seductive way. The sneaky little pest knew very well what he was doing.

" Koaru", Mori's deep voice rumbled, " pick one."

" Dare!"

" Give your brother a lap dance", Honey cut in before Mori could say anything, " and make it hot."

Hikaru bit his bottom lip and smirked; he loved his twin's lap dances.

While Kaoru also undid his shirt, Hikaru managed to drag his drunk ass into a chair and sprawled his legs out in front of him. Then Honey-senpai smiled and Kaoru was free to start.

Hikaru didn't even notice the music as his twin advanced on him, practically jumping between his legs, keeping them apart with his palms as he crouched down, swaying his hips.

Then Kaoru violently spun around, throwing his head back and thereby pushing his ass down onto Hikaru's crotch, making slow circles that drove him mad.

" Let me see your pretty face", Hikaru whispered, and Kaoru faced him again, rutting down on his knee, his face scrunched up in lust.

" This is one hell of a game of Truth or Dare!" Haruhi exclaimed, taking a large gulp from a fresh glass of brandy, watching the scene in front of her with greedy eyes.

While Kaoru performed his little act, Honey had gone back to rubbing Mori's stomach, now slowly moving up to a broad chest to hold on to his shoulders, clasping a head behind his head to kiss him, and Kyouya was torn between watching the twins or watching the innocent boy-Lolita top his silent type. By then, Hikaru's eyes were shut and he enjoyed the small thrusts against his lower body, arousing him more with any second, and when the song ended, he was reluctant to let his brother go.

" Fucking hell, Kaoru", Kyouya breathed, and Tamaki leaned closer into him.

" I can do that too!"

" I highly doubt it. You're like a rake when it comes to lap dances", he chuckled darkly.

" Well, if I'm a rake then you're a toe curler", Tamaki huffed, and Kyouya gaped at him.

" A _what_?"

" Kyouya, a toe curler?", Honey asked, his innocent smile back on his face.

" Yes. Most of the time I ride him and he curls his toes when he's about to come!"

This particular bit of information made the twins double over in fits of laughter and Haruhi snorted.

" Who would've thought you lot were such perverts..."

" We're not!"

" Mitsukuni is though", Mori said mysteriously, " he has rape fantasies."

" You're taking it too far, Takashi", the small boy said dangerously. " Why don't you tell them about your little spanking kink?"

" Hikaru babbles during sex!" Kaoru shouted into the group, and Kyouya slowly got up from his seat.

" I think we had enough confessions and booze for one night. Let's retire..."

" This is awkward", Haruhi sniggered, " we all know we're going to fuck like rabbits tonight."

" Yuck, Haruhi", Kaoru said in disgust, " that's gross."

" It's the truth, or do you think you're the only one who got horny from this?"

That made Hikaru shut his trap.

" It's sad you have to do it yourself though..." he said after a while.

" Who said I'll have to do it myself?"

Tamaki stared at her with wide eyes, and Haruhi nodded to an unspoken question.

" Renge won't mind me waking her up to share all the juicy details from our boys...Y'all have fun..."


End file.
